Dead Leaves Movie
by kesha379
Summary: this is a cross over with Movie: Dead leaves with sonic and others and with my Oc. I own nothing but my oc Light i hope you read it. I think i will put some sonadow into it too. XD
1. Chapter 1

A TV screen with static as its only picture. Suddenly, something began to continuously hit the screen, a picture starting to fade in. Bang! Bonk! Bam! Suddenly, the screen tuned into a pair of blues eyes looking through the screen, slightly disoriented by the banging of whatever was hitting it. "Hey!" a female voice spoke. "Showtime…" She stated. The eyes on the TV look up to see a female hedgehog with black fur, with white sprites marks on her hair, and her eyes wear ruby red and a red spot surrounding the right red eye. She was currently holding the TV with one hand, and had the other in a hitting position. We see that the TV is a retro looking helmet covering the upper part of the green hedgehog head and he was currently sprawled spread eagle on the ground, if you could see he have a big scourge going across his color peach chest that the color of his arms, as his head being held up by the black hedgehog that was on her knees. He blinked a few times, and then he decided to speak. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled. "I was hoping to ask you the same thing." She calmly answered. He sat himself up, fully taking in the look of this female. "He he he! That thing around your eye makes you look like a freaking black and white panda bear." He stated with a chuckle. "And that Retro Helmet on your head makes you look like a total dipshit." She retorted. He then suddenly took notice of another important detail that he missed upon waking up. Both of them were currently nude. He lecherously grinned, a little bit of drool coming down as he stared at the color brown fur bountiful bosoms, firm curvaceous form, and her arms and legs was cover with black fur as well with white sprites "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are we doing out here in a wasteland at night, naked?" He stated with a bit of enthusiasm. "I don't know. I can't remember a thing." She stated in monotone. "I think we should probably find some clothes. Aren't you cold "she stated." I'm peach" he stated with a perverse grin. "Trust me, the colds not doing us any favors." she stated, referring to their respective exposed regions. "Plus, I'm kind of feeling hungry." She said looking to a city. As grand as the city was to those looking, the inside was not. Each building was shaped the same square or rectangular way, and cars moved at the same speed, moving as if choreographed. And the citizens were even worse. All of them, whether man or woman, had the same expressionless face, same feature, and same personalities. Sure, there were many job options, but all dressed like it was uniform, all the same. There was no sign of art, no expression, and no creativity whatsoever. It was like the people weren't even alive, they just existed. The citizens were no better than automatons. A particular shop sold a variety of items and products from a time long lost. The shop not only sold colorful and expressive clothing, but it also sold food that was unique and interesting compared to what was usually considered normal. In this one particular shop was a prime example of the mundane city, the man who owned the shop. This particular man didn't know what he was thinking when he invested in this shop. No, no one would want to buy these wild clothing, as it would be a distraction from protocol, and worst, might inspire someone. Also, no one wanted to buy the food served, as not only was the food considered creative, but also some of the items on the menu were categorized as unhealthy. What's more, the owner didn't even know how the food was made. It was only because of his replicator machine that he was able to make the food in the first place. The only reason why he didn't decide to fold on his business was because every month, the Security Bureau would sell some unused weapons, and stop by for some replicated donuts. In other words, his small shop sold colorful clothing, junk food, and an ordinance of weapons. In another time and age, his shop might have made a profit, but now, the only thing he was profiting from was from the Donuts and when the Security Bureau bought back the weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM! The entire general store's front wall had completely crumbled due to an explosion. Out of the smoke and debris appeared four figures. The black female who had half of her hotdog already down her throat, and a pair of Uzi's in both her hands. The black female decided to wear a black bikini top with a loose white shirt over top, barely covering her shoulders, and not at all covering her firm stomach, stopping just below her bosoms. She decided a black pair of form fitting pants over top, with a white skirt over top of that. On her feet, she wore some tube socks that she folded downwards, and wore a pair of combat boots over top. She would have stopped at that, but then she noticed a pair of black fingerless gloves, and decided to wear those as well. The next was the retro green hedgehog, who had two sawed-off Shotguns his hands. The TV green hedgehog picked out a black Jacket with orange flames on the rim, and kept it open showing off his scourge on his peach chest. Finally, he chooses a pair of green shoes. "Criminal activity has been detected… suspects are presumed armed and dangerous… Estimated Time of Arrival for Security in one minute… all citizens avoid contact… I repeat… all citizens avoid contact… " "Now how about some wheels" she said. "I'm on it" he said. A man was in his red convertible sports car. Though the people lacked creativity, they were allowed to fancy certain things of interest, such as color or type of car, as long as they follow the rules of the road. This particular man was a business associate who was already clocked out for work, and ready to head home where he would eat, watch some news, and then go to sleep until it was time to repeat his daily cycle all over again. Tap. Tap. He suddenly felt a rough tapping on his shoulder just as the he was checking the time on his wrist watch. "Hey had you seen my healert…." A voice said. The guy looked up in time to receive a powerful, disfiguring kick to the face, "Out of my ride" said the green hedgehog. Sending him out of the car, and on to the asphalt. The black female and the retro hedgehog hopping into the car. The guy got back up and watched as the green hedgehog drove the car off at high speeds with a 'Yahoohoohoo,' crashing through other vehicles, going around different highways, up a building, down a building, through a building, over the moon, and performing a variety of other crazy, ludicrous, impossible, and just plain stupid stunts, all the while causing destruction to property. The man just blankly stared, not even noticing his face was horribly dented in, and that he was practically bleeding a profuse amount of blood, keeping the same bland and dull expression despite the facial damage of having his face be dented in, his jaw half hanging on his face. "This is the Bureau of Security! Pull over! That is a direct order! Pull over! Pull over! Pull over or we will shoot!" "Hey! They're closing in hall some ass" green hedgehog yelled to the black female. With the Security cars right on their tail "Don't worry I keep them busy" he said taking out his respective weapons, and began to release hell upon the Security units. He almost had an insane look on his face as he fired off round after shot gun round. "Hahahaha! Taste my justice!" he yelled out, firing a shot that exploded the wheel of one of the cars, causing it to go flip and flying, causing a miniature pile-up, followed by an explosion. He then launched himself off the car, toward the Security vehicles. He landed on the roof of one of the cars, causing a slight dent in the top. Then got into a martial arts stance, and watched as the Security guards got ready to attack. The Security Guards in the vehicle that he was standing on attempted to aim a pistol toward him, when the cop was suddenly kicked in the face. Some of the Security guards climbed on the roof of their vehicles, attempting to get a good shot at the criminal but he acted accordingly. He ran right towards one, ducked under a shot aimed at his head, and upper kicked the guy in the face, which was followed by jumping back, avoiding another shot, and landing behind a guy, grabbing him from behind, and Suplexing him into the vehicle. He then flipped over the guard's prone form, stood on his hands, and kicked three more guys in the face, sending all three flying in different directions off of the speeding vehicles. Many of the guards in the vehicles on the left and right side, paralleled next to the vehicle that he was on, and all took out their weapons, pointing them outside of their windows, all aiming for him. He responded by taking out their Shotgun and AK-47 respectively, and before the guards could fire, he shots hitting each guard on his side of the vehicle with precision then shots bluntly hitting the guards and their vehicles on his other side. His precise shots caused the vehicles shot at to blow at the same time, and he was sent flying back into a Security Bureau cargo truck. He landed on the roof of the truck with precise ease. Suddenly, he was caught off guard when the cargo crate began to tilt upwards, and out the back end of the crate, flares of rockets shot off, sending the crate flying into the air, as he was pushed along with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the rockets stopped, and the cargo, then the green hedgehog and the cargo began to descend. While free falling, the cargo suddenly began to change, parts readjusting, and transforming into the shape of a Metallic Blocky Robot. Scourge landed haphazardly on the front of the red sports car vehicle he had stolen, he avoiding slipping off and getting run over. The Blocky Robot landed right on the back of the vehicle, causing it to slightly drag a bit. "Light" He yelled, desperately holding on almost about to be pulled under the car from the impact. The robot took notice of her, and moved its right blocky hand to punch her but it was suddenly back fisted in its face by Light. Light then shifted the car into cruise control, and got up from her seat, staring annoyed and angry at the Robot. She then took her fist, and punched straight through the Robots chest, causing it to explode out the back, a visible hole straight through. She then brought her leg up, kicking the robot off the vehicle, which was followed up with a spin kick, which resulted in the robot to start spinning in place. Scourge finally got back up to the car, and though her a AK-47. Both of them began to fire at once at the mechanical Golem. Bullets ricocheted and pounded on the automaton, dents beginning to appear, and eventually bullet holes taking place of the dents. The Robot finally fell back, and caused a great explosion in which the group's car barely avoided, pushing the car slightly forward and off the ground, landing with a thud. "Yeah! … We are so Bad-ass!" Scourge yelled excited, pumping his fist, while Light returned to the wheel. "Maybe we were like Super Secret Assassin Hit-men or something…" He stated. Light was looking up while the Scourge was talking. "Scourge look" She said. "What is it Light?" Scourge asked. What they saw was what might have been a moon, but looked like it had been blown to bits, and chewed up afterwards. It more or less looked like something had broken out of the moon, and then tried to tear it up more than it already was, leaving the debris to drift in orbit around it. It oddly took the resemblance of a dried up dead leaf that had fallen from its tree and had been stepped on. "Whoa is that really the moon…. It's looks chewed up" Scourge commented. Light continued to stare at the moon, when suddenly her right red eye began to painfully glow. She grabbed her eye in pain, as her mind began to flood with images she could not quite decipher… Test tubes filled with mutated embryos, a naked little girl with pale eyes and pink hair, and a giant black monster with ten tails and a big red eye. Scourge hadn't noticed her in pain yet. "Damm its good to be vioent" Scourge finished. Because of the pain, Light could not concentrate on steering properly. Suddenly, the car began to spin out of control, both occupants hanging on for dear life. It flipped into the air, rolled across the pavement, and drove right off the bridge, all of the passengers yelling and screaming, and surprisingly not seriously injured. The car impacted with the ground grill first, knocking all the occupants out of car and onto the ground. They were surrounded by the Security Bureau, hundreds of men, and five Blocky Robots, all of them aiming weapons at them. At that point Light and Scourge held up their hands in surrender. After that, the two of them were handcuffed, carted away, mug shot, and then taken to court. They were pronounced guilty the moment they walked in; no lawyers, no defense, no Jury… just a judge, and a sentence. All of this was done within the time span of 15 minutes. "We the people, who are dedicated to protecting the common good, do hereby charge you with trespassing, theft, violence, assault, illegal possession of firearms, dressing out of fashion, and a really crappy attitude. You are hereby sentence to life in prison… to the DL correctional facility on the moon." They were then put into restraints, and strait Jackets, and shipped to a space shuttle about to launch, its destination, the chewed up moon. As the shuttle arrived, the Two of them were given a view, and noticed some facilities and buildings littered all over the inside of craters inside the remains of the moon, clear tubes connecting each of the buildings to each other. Looking around, some of the facilities were hanging from the sides and the roof of the cavernous crater, of course, in space, there is no up and down. Scourge was freaking out and resisting the whole time, at one point even attempting to gnaw at his restraints, having little success. The shuttle ported by one of the facilities, into a hanger filled with other shuttles. Suddenly, the roof of the shuttle opened up, and mechanical hooks reached inside, grabbing the two prisoners by the back of their straight jackets. The hooks hoisted them up, and began to roll in a direction, taking them into a hall with closed metal doors, a slot for guards to peer in being the only opening. Both of them were then placed inside of a random cell, the door shutting behind them before they were unceremoniously dropped. Inside their cell, the walls were made of Mattress padding, meaning the only things that could physically hurt them inside these cells was each other, and a slot shaped window with bars. Scourge put his head against the window, desperately trying to look outside to see anything. "Oh come on! I was framed! You got to be freaking KIDDING MEEEEeeeeeeee!" Sourge screamed out, finally cracking, as he and Light was two of thousands of other prisoners, locked in hundreds of other individual cells, on the moon in the void of space, in the Prison Correctional Facility of Dead Leaves...

**Once upon a time… there was a field with a tall tree in the middle… the tree was very large and had many leaves… and every day, the caterpillars would gather at the base to feast upon them… The tree was so tall, the sun would seem to rise straight from its branches every morning… and the moon returned to its embrace every night… One day, one of the ants toiling away beneath the tree called out to the caterpillars, **"**Hey there! You're always looking up! Don't your necks ever get tired? You've been looking up for so long, you've stretched your bodies out…"**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the Hell! I can barely move! Somebody get me out of this fucking thing before I go Crazy!" Scourge yelled in his restraints, literately bouncing off the walls like a pogo stick. "Will you just relax…" Light stated, annoyed with Scourge antics. "This isn't good! I want out of here! I want to see my lawyer! I should get a phone call!" Scourge continued his rambling, still continuing his insane antics throughout the whole room, taking care not to bump into his three other occupants. What they didn't realize was that they were all being monitored on security screens, two guards in particular watching them with unenthused interest. One was a skinny purple female cat leaning back on her chair, her feet propped against the sensitive equipment of the computer consoles. In her mouth, she was playing with a sucker. The second was a larger purple cat in a black cloak, who was also leaning back on his chair, feet propped dinking it up. They were surrounded by hundreds of monitors; both were ignoring Scourge constant ranting. Suddenly, a monitor began to sound off with a Pi Pi Pi Pi… The skinny purple female cat lazily looked up, and lifted her right foot up in the air, and dropped it down on a big red button. "Time to eat, hmm…" In the cell, four pulley hooks came out of the ceiling, hooking on to Scourge and Light's Straight Jackets on the collar, lifting them up. The cells doors then opened, and the pulley hooks began to pull them out on a conveyer on the roof, pulling them to their destination. When the two were out of their cell, they saw something strange. All around them were people that seemed disfigured, or mutated in some way, shape, or form, also being pulled by the pulley. "Wow… I can't believe how many people there are here…" Scourge exclaimed as he looked around as the best he could. Suddenly, the pulleys began to separate at a fork, separating the male prisoners from the female prisoners, Scourge going one way and Light going the other. "Hey, where are you going?" Scourge yelled out for Light. "Get back here!" Light yelled out, slightly distressed. Scourge was taken to a room with bleacher seats, unceremoniously dropped on the bleachers next to each other. "What the hell is going on?" Scourge inquired. "Shut up, do what they tell you to and no one will get hurt…" whispered a spider wolf looking person in a straight jacket sitting next to Scourge. "Hey Tv head…" a voice next to Scourge whispered out. "Nice headgear…" Scourge turned his head, and spotted a young black male hedgehog with red spites on his arms, legs and on his head also white chest fur. Scourge electronic eyes widened when he saw the guy had large guns stuck to his hands. "Same to you buddy…" Scourge stated in awe. Suddenly, power plugs descended down from the ceiling, until they were level with the prisoner's faces. "What the hell?" Scourge asked, his eyebrow rising up in confusion. The power plug dangled for a second, but then sprang to life, and plugged directly into the noses, or whatever orifices they had by the face, of the prisoners. Generators came to life, and electricity began to be pumped into the prisoners, all of them just sitting still taking it. All but Scourge actually, who was hoping around like a rabbit that was holding a fork, and stabbed it into a plug outlet. "Wah! Eee! Yah! IEE! Gah! Gee! Oooh! AH!" Scourge jerked and yelled throughout the session, his body contorting into differing shapes. The hedgehog sitting next him seemed to enjoy it, almost looking reenergized. "The name's Shadow by the way" Shadow stated. Scourge slightly smirked at the friendly greeting. "Nice to meet you, names Scourge…" "Scourge? You don't look like you been scourge…" Shadow joked. "OH SHUT UP!" Scourge yelled. Meanwhile… on the women's side. On the women's side Light was being force fed solid food by a tube. At one point, Light couldn't take the wretched thing in her throat, and with a forced effort, managed to gag it up, spitting it out, the contents of the tube continuing to pour onto the floor. "Ugh… god, that is nasty…" Light stated, her tongue hanging out, and her face looking like she was going to throw up every now and again. When the food stopped pouring from the evicted tube that Light spat up, it, along with the other still being sucked on tubes, were pulled back out of the mutated women's mouths, and back into the ceiling. "If you think it taste nasty, *snort* be glad you don't know what they put into it…" a blue hedgehog with green eyes said. Suddenly, Light winced in pain as her red eye began to glow again, another image flowing through her mind again… a room fill with dolls and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes pulling her hand to a black hedgehog with red spites. The blue hedgehog noticed Light was in some kind of pain. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, sincerely concerned. "Yeah, fine… seems to happen a lot lately." Light curtly responded, trying not to sound too hostile towards the genuine concern. "Hey, The names Sonic… or at least I think it is…" the boy declared. "Light… pleasure meeting you." she stated. "Hey why are you in here anyways I mean aren't you a boy" Light asked concern . "Well yes I am but I have female hormones !" Sonic stated. Light then took notice Ness of his body it was female base but his chest was fault. The two guards were still watching the monitors with mild disinterest, still doing the activity they were doing before. Suddenly, another monitor began to sound off with another Pi Pi Pi Pi...The female guard lifted her leg again, and brought her foot down disinterested on the same button from before. "Time to shit, hmm…" her voice called out over the P. A. "Shit?" Scourge inquired. "Shit…" confirmed Shadow. "Eh? Shit? As in, right now, in front of everyone?" Scourge inquired nervously. Suddenly, the same pulley hooks came out of the ceiling, lifting every prisoner up and into a room, lined up and hanging like meat in a meat locker. "Uh… I don't think I can do this in front of so many people…" Scourge admitted. "Don't worry… I know it's Fucking stiped, but you will…" Shadow stated. Suddenly, weird music began to play on the speakers, almost like weird Indian elevator music. Suddenly, like snakes coming off the ground, small tubes with weird looking ends began to lift up toward the prisoners backside, a hole revealed in the back of the straight jacket. "How the hell is music supposed to do anything? " Scourge commented. "I know right…" Shadow stated agree. "GAAAH!" Scourge yelled in anguish as he felt something invade his prostate. Suddenly, a sucking noise could be heard from the tubes, as the tubes began to slightly bulge from the excretion. Scourge paled, and his faces was one of pure horror and disgust. "OH DEAR god, EEEHHH… IT'S SUCKING my ASS!" Scourge yelled out, straining to talk from the experience. "Just try to go with the flow…" Shadow stated to him.


End file.
